I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: One day Cat gets pains in her stomach and the unthinkable happens. Will it strengthen her and Jade's relationship or destroy it?


**A/N: This is one of my drabbles. One of about four I wrote while I was at school. Now it is all over and that feels weird to say.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cat Valentine was sitting in her and her best friend / girlfriend Jade's apartment.

If you told Cat three years ago that she would be engaged to Jade West, she would probably steal a pair of her scissors and stab you with them.

In high school at Hollywood Arts, Jade was the straightest girl you would ever meet, dating Cat's brother from another mother / best friend Beck Oliver.

One game of Truth or Dare changed it all, for the better. At least in Cat's eyes. That had to be the best day of her short, innocent life.

She felt a pain in her chest but decided to ignore it because this happens sometimes after she eats.

As she got up off the couch, Cat heard a pop before she doubled over in pain. "Jade! Something is wrong with me!"

When Jade heard her name she sprinted down the stairs, stopping when she saw the puddle at Cat's feet. "Did you pee yourself?"

Cat was surprised by her tone of voice. "I dont know! But something is wrong! It hurts real bad!"

Noticing Cat was in major pain Jade swiftly picked her up and took her to the car, continuously muttering. "it's going to be okay" in Caterina's ear.

* * *

Cat got admitted into the hospital and they were waiting for the doctor to come in when Jade asked, "How long has this been happening?"

Cat was squeezing her hand to get through the pain. "I've been having slight pain for four hours now I think."

Jade's eyes widened. How could she not tell her own fiancee was in pain for that long? "Why didn't you tell me sooner then you did?" She did not plan on it sounding as harsh as it did.

Cat winced slightly, not from the pain but from Jade's tone. "I'm sorry. I didnt want to worry you."

Just then the doctor walked in with an ultrasound machine. "Why do you have that?" Cat asked.

As she put the gel on Cat's stomach Dr. Stevens stated. "It is to see what is wrong with your abdomen."

Izzie looked at the screen, "From the looks of it you are pregnant and in labor."

Cat felt Jade's hatred filled eyes on her as she shakily asked, "Can you excuse us?"

Izzie could tell the air was tense. "I'll come back to check you later."

After the doctor left Cat whispers as softly as she could, "Jadey..."

That is when Jade finally exploded. "Don't call me that! Don't you fucking dare call me that! I thought you loved me then you go and cheat on me! I can't even look at you right now Caterina"

Jade's voice seemed to soften. "Who?"

When Cat did not answer her her voice went up again. "Fuck Cat. Who is the father?!"

Cat tried to avoid looking in her eyes, "Beck. It's Beck"

Jade used all her willpower not to slap Cat across the face. "Beck? As in my ex boyfriend? Great! Just fucking great! If you wanted him from the start you didn't have to fuck with my heart and drag me along."

Cat grabbed Jade by the neck and pulled her down to her lips. "I love you. I have always loved you since I was five. I made a mistake at a drunken party. I get that. But you are the only one I want to raise this baby with."

Jade sighed, she knew Cat could barely hold on to a lie for five minutes let alone nine months. She kissed Cat again, "I believe you just like I always do. Now, let's have ourselves a baby."

* * *

"It's a girl!" The doctor said before she handed the baby over to Cat.

Jade looked at the baby in awe. She muttered, "We have a little girl Kitty. What should we name her?"

Cat didn't look up from her daughter. "I have an idea. Violet Shiloh West-Valentine or Shiloh Violet West-Valentine. Whichever sounds better to you. I cant decide."

Jade smiled, "Violet Shiloh. I like it. How did you come up with that?"

Cat looked up. "Violet is a color or stone like your name and Shiloh is the name of an animal like mine."

Jade laughed. Cat was so silly sometimes. "Your name is Caterina."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Whatever. My nickname is Cat, which is the name of an animal. So, it fits with us perfectly."

Jade wraps her arm around her family. "I agree. It is perfect"

Cat was not as dump as she looks. "Shouldn't we tell Beck about her?"

Cat shrugged her shoulders. She was enjoying the moment. "Ugh... He can wait."

* * *

**A/N: There. A fluffy Cade drabble for you guys. Tell me what you thought of it**

**Please do NOT ask me to continue this. I am very busy trying to write 3 or 4 Victorious chaptered fics plus drabbles**

**I also want to write Teen Wolf drabbles, maybe even a chaptered fic. All for Stiles/Derek of course!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
